Make it Right
by kikin101
Summary: When Beck and Jade get into a car wreck they are put in comas, but really Jade is trapped out of her own body. She then gets the chance to go back in time and fix what she did to Beck, friends, family, and more. If she does it right they live. R&R please


**This is inspired by my last fic that I kind of gave up on. This is lie it but with a better story! Author out!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious would I be writing this?**

Jade POV

There he was, my newly ex boyfriend Beck. We always could tell each other everything. But now, that's not the case. We were going through our like second rough patch. We had a bad fight. It was all Beck and Vega's fault. They were kissing right in front of me.

Flashback

I walked right in Becks r.v and before I could even climb the last step I saw Vega and him kissing. He looked up and saw me and looked right in my eyes.

"Jade i-i...

"I don't care." I lied in a tone as cold as ice, with no emotion on my face.

"Jade, I know u have a right to be mad but-"

"This is unbelievable, I have to go"

"Wait! Stop!" he tried running after me.

"DON'T"

"Why are you doing this?" he said in a hush, hurt voice.

"I SAW YOU AND VEGA!"

"Jade. listen", he laughed. At ME!

"You're laughing at me now? What the heck Beck! Leave me alone!" I screamed, really loud.

The painful words I said caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

I ended the conversation with a semi calm goodbye Beck and ran out of Becks driveway mascara running and all.

End of flashback

He was coming near I felt my heart beat faster. I didn't know what to do. He hadn't noticed me yet here and that's how I wanted it. I want to be just a girl he passes in the hall ways and doesn't give a second thought. "I want it to be like we never met.", I said quietly to myself. But I know that won't happen. It's not like I really let him say anything in our previous conversation so he'll have a lot to say to me. He was almost here. "I have to think of a quick plan." I murmured to myself. There's Sinjin, I poured my coffee on the hard floor and watched him slip. It was the only way. "WEIRD KID DOWN!" I screamed and the nurse came to Sinjin. During the commotions I snuck out. I ran so fast I bumped into Cat.

"Cat I'm sorry but I don't have the time right now".

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing I just don't feel like talking now."

"Oh okay!" Cat said, freakin perky as ever.

"Cat"

"Yeah"

Where's Tori?'

"Why"

"So I can punch her."

"I don't know but I got to tell my brother not to pee in our yard, bye!"

I laughed to myself, classic Cat.

Now I have to find Vega.

Tori pov

People would think I am a terrible person, but I'm not. It didn't happen that way. He wanted me to help him with his present for Jade. It's a play he wrote for her about their relationship, and he wanted me to practice it. In the play there was a kiss between them and I was playing Jade. He said that we were both actors and I agreed. We pulled away and saw Jade standing there. It was terrible it was like the second time I've watched her cry. The first time was when Jade broke up with Beck, and she came to my house with a broken kite asking for help. But the thing is this time was worse, she was bawling and Beck ran out and chased her. But she just kept running. It was the worst moment I had witnessed the worst moment of my life right there. The bad part was that I caused it, intentionally or not. Since I was the only one still at Beck's R.V I left running out. Ugh back to today. You know what? I might just go hide in my closet.

"Trina!"

"What!"

"I need you to tell Jade if she comes here that I moved far, far away.

"Huh?"

"I kissed Beck last night and she's going to kill me!"

"Oh! My lil sis has gone bad!"

"No! We were practicing a play!"

"Fine, fine!"

"I'm going to go hide in my closet now bye."

I ran upstairs. I can't believe I'm trusting Trina with this.

Trina pov

Tori ran upstairs. I realized my phone was vibrating. "OH MY GOD!" It was Brad from improve, EEEEP! Okay Trina calm down. I picked up my phone and started the conversation with Brad. "Hey Brad what's up. Yeah I'd love to go to the movies pick me up at eight-. Ugh wait Brad someone's pounding on our door." I opened the door and saw Jade standing there but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Where's Tori"

"Upstairs hiding in her closet."

"Ok thanks"

OH CRAP! I thought to myself. Oh well Tori's gotta face her fears some point in her life. I went back to discussing my date with Brad.

**Next Chapter- Tori/Jade discussion/fight/talk whatever. Crash. Cabbie. Awesome ;)**


End file.
